Twin Love
by Konner2015
Summary: Kryptonian intincts can tell who is their soulmates like a person urge to another as a close as an alpha and omega to attach to each other just like wolves than human relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue Match

Superbeast reading the letter from the author about someone named Blue-Hart aka Blue for a nickname who asked the author to write a story, "Hm, interesting. Look like the author is so happy to write for him." He looks up at his team, "So, what do you think? Should we start now?" Robin grins evily, "Oh, yes! Anyone ready?!" They staring at him like he have a grow another head then back at Superbeast who shrugs his shoulders like he didn't mind at all. The author appears front of them and grins darkly, "Now, Blue asked me about his idea, 'Twin Love' it will be Match and Superboy to be in relationship which mean it will be a yaoi and there will be secret bonus for you to find out who. I will be the one to writing it for him as a honor." They looks at each other and nods in agreement then left the room. The author turn his head to people who watching them with a raised his eyebrow, "Ah, sorry, fans! For keep you waiting!" He cackles darkly makes everyone shivers. "Get ready! Get set! Get going!" A black vortex appears below him and waves his hand at everyone like a goodbye. "And one more thing, Young Justice isn't mine and Superbeast is the original character who will be invited in the Young Justice. If you don't like it, don't read and leave. Have a good day!" Fall in the vortex and vanished into nothing.

* * *

Superboy staring at the ceiling and thinking about Match he met two weeks ago. He felt bad to stop him from went berserk but have no choice to put him in the pod. His inner self just keep telling him that Match is his soulmate, his alpha. He can't turn to anyone to ask for the help to save his soulmate no matter what its DNA blood they are related to Superman and of course, his newborn twin brother, Superbeast aka Konner Thomas Kent-Wayne, he was former of human once and now a hybrid son of Superman and Batman. He sighs and sit up from the bed, "Maybe I can ask him for help... Hope he will understand..." He left his room to searching Superbeast.

Superbeast typing the keyboard in the technology room along with his demon familiars who left to work everywhere to help Young Justice and Justice League whatever they need. Heard a sound of footsteps getting closer to the room and open the door makes him looks over his shoulder at the person, its Superboy, his twin brother. He noticed his eyes looks sadly and defeated which makes him feel heartaches but shove it off. "What's wrong, Conner?" Motions him to come in and waves his hand to the door went closed behind Superboy and set a soundproof aura around them, "Is there something wrong?" Superboy gulps nervously, "Yes... I need your help. You're the one I can trust to. Its hard to trust everyone who will not understand the situation." Superbeast raised his eyebrow and turn away from the technology computers and motioned him to sit down in his office, so, he did. He sit down on the desk front of him, "Alright. What is it you wish to tell me?" Superboy looks up at him, "Its about Match. He's my soulmate, I can feel hi-" He was stopped by him who interrupted him very quickly, "Hold on. Who is Match?"

Superboy lower his eyes away from his brother, "He is the first clone of Superman, a full Kryptonian aka Project Match. He haven't a name like us. I met him two weeks ago at CADMUS and I want to get him out of there but he went berserk, too violently and out of the control. My mind keep telling me that he is my soulmate! I can't do anything! I want him to be out of there!" He start a sob heavily and buried his head into his hands, his shoulders trembling. Superbeast looks shocked and snapped out of his thought and move over to him and pulls him into his arms, "Shh! Its okay. I think I can help him since he is your soulmate. I know how you feel just like demon kind who have a suffer without a soulmate or they will die without someone they care." He take a breathe and yell out their names, "Akira! Vemai!" Two shadow demons appears front of them, "Yes?" Both said at the same time, "You heard him. FIND HIM NOW!" They nods in obeyed then vanished. "They will find him for you." He rocks his brother back and front continue like a mother and baby.

Akira and Vemai sneaks into the CADMUS to searching 'Project Match' location, of course, Akira is a hacker and Vemai is a tracker, both of them are shadow demons who works under Superbeast's order. Akira appeared front of the lab room, it was empty, no humans here, good. He hacked it as soon as a sound of 'beep' he grins darkly, "Vemai, he is under below us, fifty floors level down. Vemai smirked then vanished to searching him before Akira hacked everything and transferred it to the USB then erased everything on Project Match without an alarm, He left to join Vemai. Reach to the fifty level, searching and looking at several doors until at the end of hall, they looks up at the door, it said 'Project Match' and looks at each other then turn themselves into a shadows to stalks through the under of the door without a fingerprint on it. They found a pod, "Yup. Its him." Vemai grunted in joyful and summon a transfer vortex beside the pod, their shadow bodies wrapped around it and pulled it into the vortex then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Superbeast fix on Match

They looks up at the vortex just appeared front of them, two figures pulled the pod out and settled down on the floor. Superbeast staring at Match who sleeps inside the pod, "Damn. Another twin or should I say Triple twins?" He said in half jokingly half serious. "Okay, Koe! Informs it to Batman and Superman only! Its family emergency. Now go!" Superbeast waves them to leave before Akira hands the USB to Superbeast who nods to him in thankfully. Gives it to Superboy, "Give this to Batman, he need to know everything. I promise you no one will harm your soulmate." He smiles at him gently and kissed his temple. Superbeast lift the pod up from the ground to lay on the right of his shoulder and walks out of the room to another room, "I'm put him in another empty room, to make sure he will not be attack or harm anyone we cares. You can stay outside front of the window," Point his finger at the window, "Just like Medic bay room where everyone can see us." Superboy looks at him then at Match and back to him then nods and left the room.

Superbeast wait for the door to shut as it did. He puts the pod down, "Okay. Hope he's sleeping..." He typed the dials of the numbers on the pod as soon as it start open by a sound of 'beep'. He steps back away from the pod and waiting for Match to awaken but not, he's sleeping. Good! He walks up to him and puts his hands under his shoulders and pulls him out of the pod as soon as his elbows got grabbed makes him looks up at Match who glaring at him, 'Oh crap...!' He thought before he was tossed away from him and went slammed against the wall, "Ow...That is not so nice of you to throw your own brother like that!" Open of his eyes to glaring at him seriously while rubs the back of his head, "But I am doing this for your soulmate, our brother!" He tackles him down like a football then end up in wrestling.

Superboy watching them in fight/wrestling makes him feel urge to get in to help him to stop Match but cannot. heard the recognized from the tube room. 'Recognized Superman 01, Batman 02 and Robin B01.' They showed up in the hall to meet Superboy at by the window. Batman walks up to him, "Where is he?" He pointed at the window makes them follow his point direction at the window to see two similar twins wrestling, "Who is that?" Batman noticed a ripped white solar uniform with a 'S' scar on the chest and other guy, it was Superbeast who get top on the back of Match's body to hold him down. Superboy looks down to avoid everyone's stares. "Its...Match but he want me to give you this." Hands him the USB to Batman who takes it. "Superbeast sent two of his familiars to rescued him from the CADMUS. I just found out, he is my soulmate...I'm sure the information will tell you from the USB." Batman nods in understood and turn his attention back to the wrestling. Watching Superbeast chants in demon language as soon as Match went limp in his arms, placed his hand on the top of Match's head, makes another chant in demonic again.

Superbeast sighed and let go of him and lays down beside him on the floor, It was so hell to be overwhelmed after wrestled him down like a bear. He then looked up at the window, his right hand to thumb up to tell them it was safe. They enter in the room, Batman glared at his son, "Explain. Everything. Now!" Superbeast knew he is in the trouble. He end up tell him everything and Batman left the room to whatever he look up at the information of Project Match. Superboy staring at the falling down of Match's body and knees down, "Match?" Placed his hand onto the right of his cheek then looks up at his brother, "Will he be okay, Konner?" Superbeast grunted in tiredly, "Yes, he will be fine. He is no longer to be in danger or out of the control. I fixed his mind, its done. He will be awaken in a hour or two." He was picked up by Superman in his arms, "I'm so exhausted, pa.." He passed out in his arms. Superman sighed and watching Superboy who holds Match in his arms, "Superboy, I'm not angry at you for not telling me. I understand that you're scared if I will ignore you or him but you're my sons, no matter what." He smiles at Superboy softly who looks joyful and happy in his eyes then smiles back at his father, "Thanks, pa!" Superman chuckles and hung Superbeast over his shoulder and picks Match up and lay him on his other shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Match's informationsOthers

In Superbeast's technology room, Batman types on the keyboard while watching on the screen to reading Match's records which makes him thinking of what his sons have said about soulmates because of Kryptonian instincts can tell who is their soulmates like a person urge to another as a close as an alpha and omega to attach to each other just like wolves. Just like Superbeast's inner beast told him about demons relationships like a pack but Kryptonians and demons are different type of relationship since Superbeast is the last of the Shimamura bloodline since his relatives' powers has passed on to Superbeast as a generation or royal lineage but Superbeast sealed his demonic powers away as locked and turned it into a chain tattoo on his full left arm, no use it on humans or villain/ness except only on demons, he use his kryptonian powers just like his brother, Superboy as equal. Superbeast told him to be gentle with Match since he fixed his mind, he is no longer to be danger or threat to both the team and Justice League while he is under Superbeast's care.

Batman sighed and pinched between his nose with his index and thumb fingers. He just finished reading Match's information but he didn't trust him just yet since he was bought here by two of Superbeast's familiars for Superboy's sake. He knew how much its pain to see Superboy get suffer without a soulmate but they are brothers, does it bother him much? He need to talk with Superman about the soulmate relationships except he already knew about demon relationships and cultures and was taught by one of his sons. Batman pulled the USB out and slips it into his belt, turn the computers off as the screens went blank and left the room as locked to find Superman leans against the wall, crossed his arms against his chest next to the door where Batman just came out. "What does it say, Bruce?" Push himself off the wall and walks up to Batman. Bruce raised his eyebrow under his cowl. "Superboy was correct about Match, he is a full clone of your DNA, not hybrid but Superbeast fixed his mind, its done for now. Let's wait and see what would Match to do when he awaken." Superman rubs the back of his neck, "Superbeast and Match are sleep in the medic bay room with Superboy there.

Batman and Superman walks away from the door to the Medic bay room, "I want Match to be under Superbeast's care and wing on 24/7 until he is back to normal and healthy since he just got out of the pod. Superman, tell me about Kryptonian soulmates I need to know." Superman was surprised to see Batman asked him for information about soulmates. "Well, its not very much at all, it will be very hard to find someone as a soulmates, it will take a day, a week turn into months to years if I were him, I would keep looking for him/her or accident bump into someone and it will be warnings by the instincts, senses and just pay attention. It may be animal instinct will be possessive and different behavior like two different personality like an inner side and it will take over its mind and mood. Alpha will be overprotective of Omega for a week, everything will be back to normal when it is not a threat or something. if someone try to kiddnap the Omega, it will be a death match or challenge to have their own pack or not. I sensed Match and Superboy's scents. Match is an Alpha and Superboy is an Omega. They can't have children since they are males."

They stopped by the wall of glasses to see two of three teenagers are asleep on the bed and Superboy sit next to Match to hold his hand together. "Just like Superbeast's inner beast when he see Robin he thought is dead, he lost his control and his inner beast took over his mind and attacked them the last battle but turned out Robin's alive but bad injures as worse. His beast think of the team as a family like cubs to him, not to Superbeast." Batman's lips went line, no twitch or smirk. Heard a grunt from the inside of the room makes them look up to see Match stiff to open his eyes with a few blinks times and turn his head to see someone who holds his hand just got squeezed lightly, his eyes got clear a sight, to see it was Superboy who smile sadly at Match, "Brother...Are you okay?" Match puts his elbows on the bed to make himself sit up and leans against the pillow behind the bed, his other hand leans onto Superboy's right cheek, "S-S-Superboy... but how?" Superboy take a breathe to start tell him about how his new brother Superbeast sent his familiars to rescued him and fixed his mind after the fought. He looks over across Match's shoulder at him who lay next to Match who still sleeping. Match looks beside to take a look at Superbeast, He looks surprised to see his face look similar to them, it could be passed as triple twins. Feel something lay on his shoulder makes him looks down to see Superboy's head on his shoulder makes him smile softly. He want to apologize to his little brother for attacked him the last time when he isnt on his mind and body, it went berserk like a psycho. He want to thank to Superbeast for helped him when he's awaken. Heard a door open makes young teenagers looks up to see Batman and Superman enter in as the door closed behind them by itself.


	4. Chapter 4: Match meet the family

They staring at each other for like a ten-minutes, it was awkward but a rude to be stared at by each other at the same time. "Can you guys stop staring at each other like you guys seems want to tear their throats apart? It's annoyed out of me." They looked up at the voice who gave them the best bat glares, it would make Batman a proud, it was Superbeast who glared at them in annoyed look. He sit up, puts his arms across his knees and turn his glance at Match, "Hello, Match. How do you feel? No overwhelmed?" He smiles at him and hop off the bed and walks up to him, grabs his chin with his hand and lift it up gently, "Hm, you looks fine. Look like you're back to normal to have to control your body and powers since you were out of the control. Glad to know that you're no longer to be in danger." He pats his head lightly and looks up at his fathers, "What? What's up with your faces?" He raised his eyebrow at them curiously. Batman gives him a 'You're in the trouble' look but was ignored by Superbeast who shrugged and gives him a cheshire cat smirk. Superman shakes his head in disbelief at his son then return his pay attention to Superboy and Match, "What do you know about soulmates?" They looks at each other then back at Superman with shake their head like they have no clue why they feel they are attached to each other. Superman chuckles softly, "Okay, let me tell you, boys." He re-told them all over what he have said to Batman earlier.

Superboy and Match gaps at Superman with a disbelief looks, "That's why I feel him as he is my soulmate and my alpha. I already know what a soulmate meaning but we're brothers, does it bother you, dad?" Superman sighed and puts his hand onto his shoulder, "No. It does not bother me at all but to humans, yes. Do not worry, I am sure they will understand the Kryptonian culture/relationship thing. They will respect it enough." He kissed on the top of Superboy's head and squeezed his shoulder gently then looks at Match, "You need names as well." Match takes back as a surprised to see Superman, his donor father who spoke to him but he nods without speak. "How about Max? Max Kent-Wayne?" He ignored the glare were sent by Batman and Superbeast laughed at Batman but shut his mouth by a looks from Batman. Match's cheeks went pink a little, "Max Kent-Wayne? I like it." He smiles at Superman. Superbeast clears his throat, "Kryptonian name too." Superboy and Batman smirked at Superman who went embarrassed about forgot to give him a Kryptonian name. "Oh, shush you, Konner!"

Superboy crossed his arms, snorts softly, "Really? Can't believe you forgot. Have your age hit you? Turn into an old man?" Superman glares at him but rolls his eyes then glazes at Match, "Okay, your Kryptonian name will be Mar-EL." He smiles and hang his hand out to him, Max takes his hand to shake with his, "Nice to meet you, Superman." Superbeast wraps his arm around his shoulders, "My name's Konner Kent-Wayne. This Superboy you already met before is Conner Kent-Wayne. We're Kon-EL and Ken-EL. Oh one more thing, I'm Superbeast." He grins darkly at Match, it would give his enemies a good run to hide. Max tilted his head to see the black cape male behind Superbeast, "And you're Batman?" Got a respond nod. Batman pulls his crowl down, "I'm Bruce Wayne aka Batman. I'm sure you will meet Robin later." He puts his crowl back on and walks out of the room, "And you two, stay out of the trouble, boys." Superbeast and Superboy flushed in embarrassed as they knew they're in very big, big trouble. Match feel a warm inside his chest to see them chats like a family he've always wanted. Superman noticed his face then smiles, "You're part of our family, son. You can call me dad or pa whatever you likes. Batman don't mind at all." He laughed heartly.

Max smiled, "Thanks...dad." Superboy wraps his arms around his neck and kiss his cheek then buried his head onto his neck as Max does in return. Superbeast and Superman looks at each other then nods in silently then left the room to leave them alone for a while to give them some space because they already knows that they're soulmates before Superbeast kissed on the both of his brothers' temples, "See you later." Superman waves his hand to join Superbeast. The door shutted itself, Conner raised his head from his neck to see Max's face then blushed deeply, "Guess, we're soulmates. I'm glad that they've accepted you as a member of the family." He nuzzles his neck as Max wraps his arms around his waist and kiss his cheek in return, "I know. I thought they were gonna reject me but they did not. Is Superbeast a clone?" He asked him curiously. Conner shakes his head, "No. He was once a human but kidnapped by Black Manta and his gang and took him to CADMUS to removed his DNA with two new DNAs its belong to Batman and Superman. His body has transformed as similar to us as twins. We rescued him few months ago. Gave him a new names and new home. He may be a sadist but secretly, he is a big softly like a bear just like Superman. He is the one who care about us as a family and friends. I love him as a brother. I'm sure he will care about you since you're his new brother. I'm sure you two will get along be greatly." He smiles and lay his head on his shoulder and wraps one of his arms around his stomach. Max watching him drift off sleeping and looks up at the door, "Thank you, Konner..." He start drift off to sleep with his soulmate on the bed as he didn't know Konner was leaned against the wall from outside of the room who smiled then start walks away from the room as disappeared into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5: Superman & Superbeast part 1

In the next morning, Conner and Max awaken by smell of the breakfast, they bounced off the bed and walks out of the medic bay room to the kitchen room, find Konner aka Superbeast standing front of the oven and cooking bacons and eggs as soon as he heard the footsteps makes him looks over his shoulder at his brothers, "Ah, good morning. Hope you two have a good sleep last night." Konner said in cheerful voice. Conner licks his lips, "Bacon and egg?" He sniffs the scent of the breakfast food. Max tilted his head curiously almost like an innocent pup makes Konner want to pounce him and hug him to death. "Conner, can you get plates, please?" He asked him while cooking them continue, turn the heat off the oven and picks the large plate of bacons from the table next to the oven, "Milk or orange?" He sets plate of bacons on the dinner table front of Max and Conner who just settled three plates for them from the kitchen room. Konner puts eggs on each of three plates and puts them in the dishwasher and closed it then push the 'start' button and leaving it to running. He then joined his brothers to eat his breakfast, eye on Max who staring at the food curiously, "Try it, brother." He smiled. Max looks at his brother then at food as soon as pick it up with a fork then eat it, "Mmm... It's good... I like it." Continue eating his breakfast and drink milk. Konner and Conner chuckled at his childish behavior.

The screen appears beside Superbeast, "Konner, there is something wrong with Superman at the Watchtower. Dr. Fate and Zatara don't know what to do with him and Martian Manhunter tried to see his mind but his mind went blank. So, they need your help to figure out what's up with him." Konner raised his eyebrow curiously then nodded his head and rose from the chair, "You two will be alright here? Robin will be here in short, brothers." He kissed on each of their temples, "And clean them up for me, please? Thanks." He got nod from them and left the room to the eta-Beam is a form of teleportation matter, that starts to appear the portal, the portal has recognized itself said 'Recognized: Superbeast T-B04' as the portal vanished.

At the Watchtower, the beam-tube computer said, 'Recognized: Superbeast T-B04' as young teenager steps out of the beam-tube and looks around and spots Martian Manhunter who stand at the hallway and beckon him to follow him as he did. They showed up to meet the leaguers, "Okay. Where's dad?" Wonder woman is the first to speak to Superbeast, "We don't know what's wrong with him since he went berserk a little we never ever seen his behavior before. We got worried about him." Superbeast staring at her curiously, "Okay, may I see the record video or look at your memories, with your permission, of course." Martian Manhunter steps up beside him, "I will show you. Let me." Placed his hand onto his temple to show him with his memories as he glow his eyes to make Superbeast went limp into his arms.

In the memory of the meeting, Superbeast stand front of the leaguers who chats to discussion whatever they talking around until Superman grunted and laid his head on the table. Superbeast take a closer look at his father with a worried look. Wonder woman runs over to him and rubs his back but was shocked to see Wonder woman got tossed away and slammed against the wall by Superman makes him drop his mouth, "...What...?" He watching the leaguers wrestles Superman down to the floor to try to hold him down. Green Lantern use his ring to hold him by a huge green hand-shape and drags him to the empty room that Superman can't escaped. The leaguers contacted Dr. Fate and Zatara scanned him with several magic and powers to trying to find what's wrong with him while Superman is an unconscious. They asked Martian Manhunter to do the same as Dr. Fate and Zatara earlier but can't find something wrong with him. They decided if Superbeast can help or not and they called out to Koe to ask for the help. Koe left to find Superbeast. The memory went end. Superbeast was pulled out of the memory as he open his eyes to staring at the ceiling until one of leaguers leans, "Are you alright, Superbeast?" He blinks a few times to make his sight clear to see who spoken to him, it was Flash. "Yeah. I'm alright. I will find it out for you guys. Where's dad?" They leans him to the room, "Superman is in the room, he's awaken but be careful." Flash warned him to be careful and squeezed his shoulder. Superbeast nods, "Alright, if everything went wrong, do not enter, okay? I will sent Koe to you and will tell you to enter to stop him, okay?" He smiled at the leaguers and pushed the button makes the door open to let him slip in quickly as soon as it closed it behind him.

The leaguers staring at the door with a worry looks. Superbeast spot his father who crounch lower against the wall and staring at him like a predator as if he is his prey. He noticed his father's eyes looks lust/predator and sense his scent which it hits his thought, his father is in the Alpha animalic side which mean he is searching for his mate makes him urge to get out of the room and run but have no choice. He already found the answer what's wrong with his father. It is a heat seasons. Superbeast paused and facepalmed because it's turn out that Superboy will be in heat and Max will turn into alpha animalic very soon. Hope they will be alright and stay in their room as safetly to make the team and leaguers to stay away from the Super-relatives for a while, it will be a full week. Poor Superbeast to have a lot to work on it but left a telepathy message to Martian Manhunter to let him and others to know that it is a heat season for a full week and take over his place.


	6. Chapter 6: Superman & Superbeast part 2

Superman growls lowly in animalic throat makes Superbeast staring at his father carefully but heard of one a word, 'Submissive' from Superman's voice makes him frozen in shocked. 'What? Submissive..? Wait...Does it mean I am a submissive?' He thought in his mind and steps backward against the wall as watching his father to step forward very slowly toward him. Superbeast start to bouncing away from his father who chasing after him around in the room until he was tackled down to the floor from behind like a football, he struggles trying to get out of his father's arms with a growl in anger until his neck got bitten by his father's teeth tighter. Superbeast grunts in pain and struggling and snarling at his father. Superman growls and squeeze him a little bit tighter while bit his neck to hold him down and feel his body start relaxing and heard a whimpers in pain.

His father released his neck and licks his injured bitten mark gently and his chest start rumbling against his son's back, sound like a purr. Konner tilted his head in submission to his father, whimpers as soon as feel his body starting hot which mean he is in a heat as well. Superman tears their clothes off to leave them as full naked bodies. Superman turned him around to face him, watching his son who pants heavily with a flush cheeks, he's adorable but cute. Superman kissed him and rubs his own member against his makes his son open his mouth to start moan, slips his tongue into his mouth with a french kiss then kiss down his chin to his mark on his neck. A mewls in pleasure from Konner who grabbed his shoulders and hump his hips up against him to beg him more.

"Daddy..." He whimpers in pleasure what his father is doing to him. Superman lower his head down to his son's member to take it in his mouth as start to bouncing up and down and rubs his balls with his right hand and his left finger enter into his entrance to thrust in and out to makes Konner moan loudly in pleasure, "Dad!" He yelps and groans as rolls his eyes in his head and lost in pain but pleasure, grabs his father's hair and holds his head down against his member, "I'm...gonna..." He gasps and thrust his hips up but was hold down by his father's hands to keep him not to make a move. Feels his stomach start to orgasms, "Ahh!" He came in his father's throat with his hot seed from his member but his father keep thrust in and out of his entrance, add a second and then a third fingers until his son cried out of pleasure, "Oh, yes yes! More! Please!" Superman found his spot, finally!

Konner found himself on doggy style on the floor and looks over his shoulder at his father with a lustful eyes, "Daddy..." Superman rubs his cheeks, "Shhh, Daddy's here and will make you feel better but it will be a pain and it will turn you into a pleasure very soon, my little boy." Rubs his member against between his cheeks and leans down to kiss his mark neck, "You ready, my son?" Konner pushed his butt closer against his member, "Yes, please..." He whimpers to begs him to give him more. Superman push the tip of his member into his entrance in one full thrust in faster makes him scream in pain but pleasure, "Ahh! Papa!" He yelp and mewls lowly in pleasure as soon as his father start thrusts in and out slowly and turn up to faster in high speed to pounce him like a wild animal makes them both lost in pleasure and their animalic counterparts take over their mind and body until their orgasms has hit their stomachs. Konner came onto the floor as his father filled up inside him with his seed as soon as knotted him as locked and bites his mark neck once more more to claimed him as his mate and wraps his arms around his waist from behind and lay themselves down on the floor, Konner drift off to sleep in his father's arms while he is exhausted during in the heat but it will be over at the end of a week. Superman kissed the top of his head then join him in the sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Match & Superboy part 1

In the living room, the team who sit on either of couch and on the floor to watching the movie from tv. Max grunts in pain and rubs his temple but heard a pant lightly next to him makes him look at Conner to see him looks pain but hot like a fever who lay his head on the end of the couch, the team watching him curiously. Robin gasped, "Oh no! Everyone, do not move!" After heard an animalic growl makes them attention to Max who staring at Conner like a predator just like what Superman does to Superbeast. Conner looks up at Max as soon as get off the couch slowly to walk away from his Alpha. The rest of team frozen, not ever make a movement or step in just yet but watching two of them. Conner runs away from the living room to his room as soon as Max chasing after him as they reached the room. Conner got pounced down to the floor from behind by his brother and end up in wrestling against each other in the room. Robin quickly hacked it to locked the door of the room to make sure no one to come out and contacted Batman. The mentors came in the mount Justice to take their proteges away for a full week until the heat season is over.

Superboy tossed him away and snarled at him as their minds went blank and their counterparts has finally took over, Match launched himself at him to claim him. Superboy dodged and bounced off from him and land on the bed and got tackled down to crush to break the bed in half and his neck got bitten by Match's teeth to force him to submission to him. Superboy grunts and struggles in few minutes until gave in and tilted his head to explode his neck to him, "Alpha..." He whimpers to accept him as his mate and his neck got licked by Match who licked and nuzzled his neck gently then purrs to him then got rid of their clothes off. Superboy turned his head and got kissed by him gently turn into a french kiss, turn himself around and wraps his arms around his neck and rubs Max's hair, spread his legs widely as Max get in between his legs and rubs his member against his and fingering his entrance with one finger, "Ah...more, alpha..." Add a second fingers to rubs inside of the wall of his entrance then a third finger to joined them until he found a spot after Conner cried out in pleasure with a gasp loudly. "Oh, yes, yes, right there!" He bump his hips toward his fingers to get more, "Please! More!" Max is pleasure at his begging and whimpers which he likes.

Pulls his fingers out of the entrance makes Conner whimpers at the loss of the pleasure, "No...more.." Max chuckles and kiss him on the lips, "Do not worry, my cute wolf. Something big will be join very soon." Conner kiss him in return as feel his entrance got widely makes him grunts in pain like a tear him in apart in half but moans in pleasure as he nods to him to continue, his alpha thrust him slowly in pleasure to let him get used to it, wraps his legs around his waist to clings to him. "Faster, please!" Max grunts and pick up in speed to pouncing him which mean Conner will be not to walk for a while, poor him. Max wraps his hand around Conner's member to strokes him faster at the same time with his thrust.

Max stopped thrust and pulls out of his entrance and grabs Conner to stand up who looks down at him confusedly, Max sit down on the floor, "Ride me, my adorable wolf." Conner whimpers at loss again but nods, knees down between his laps, grabs Alpha's member straight up to point at his entrance as soon as he lower himself down and feels the tip of member poke in until the wall of his entrance got whole by a full member, Max grabs his hips, "Take your time, baby." Conner leans his forehead against his, holds his shoulders, his body trembling as soon as he bounced up and down gently, "Ahh..." Shuts his eyes tighter, squeezes his shoulders could be easy to break the bones if he were a human but lucky he is a full kryptonian. Max rubs his thighs gently, "Good boy. There you go." Conner start bouncing up and down faster while moaning/grunting in pleasure, "Alpha! Feel so good!" Max thrust up his hips to join him with same speed until they hit their orgasms, Conner came to split against both of their chest and Max wraps his arms around his waist tighter as he came and filled his seed inside him and knotted him as locked. Conner fall against him, leans his head against his shoulder, "I'm tired.." They end up in the cuddle together on the floor and drift off to sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8: Match & Superboy part 2

In the next morning, Superboy open his eyes and blinks a few times, heard a heartbeat against his head makes him look up to see Max still sleeps but feels something inside him which makes him in blushed deeply and he remembered about what's happened last night and buried his face onto his chest, trying to erase his embarrassment but he secretly like it. He peek up at him and peak his lower lip then hide his chest once more again. Heard a chuckle from above him makes him blush deeply. Max open one of his eyes and chuckles at his behavior but smiles at him happily. He has finally claimed him as his mate. "Max...?" Makes him looks down to see his mate who peek up at him from his chest, "Yes, cute one?" Conner gulps, "I'm worried about Konner and dad, they haven't say anything since this morning..." Max paused in the silence, both of them have forgot to ask their friends if they're okay but they weren't in their right mind since last night, everything went wild like a horny animals with unstoppable.

"Maybe we can ask one of Konner's familiars if either of them are okay." Max like Conner's idea but frowned curiously, "Probably they were in a heat just like us last night?" Conner blinks at him and facepalm, "Oh, god. It is a heat season just start yesterday. No wondering they haven't return." Max kissed his temple and hugs him. Conner flushed and swags his hips lightly and heard a groan from Max. They staring at each other, their eyes turned into a lustful and end up a french kiss together, both of their members got hard and thick with a pre-cum. Max still have his hard member inside his mate's entrance and start thrusting in and out of him will leave his hole will be red. Conner moans in pleasure, "God, I may not be walk for today and tomorrow..." He thrust backward against his mate's member at the same time. Max kissing him on the lips roughly, "Don't worry, your adorable hole will be healed in no time, my dear." He smirked darkly.

Conner got an idea, "Max, stop. I've an idea you may like it." Max raised his eyebrow but nods before pulls his member out of his entrance. "Okay, give a moment, love." Conner smiles at him and lay the side of his body down on the floor, raised one of his legs up, "Okay, get behind me and put your sexy cock inside me, pleasure." He looks over his shoulder at him with his pleasure/lust eyes. Max gaps and his cock twitched harder once more again but quick take his hint, lay on his side down behind him, holds Conner's right leg up, slips one of Max's legs between his legs, line his cock up straight at the hole of the entrance and push it deep in the hole makes them both grunts and moans in pleasure, "Oh, god. Where did you get that idea from..?" Max leans his head against the back of Conner's shoulder. Conner gulps, "Saw it from Wally's computer..." He blushed deeply in embarrassed. Max grunted in annoyed, "Figured. Note to self: Remind him to turn his computer off next time." Conner slaps Max's butt, "Shut up and fuck me!" He scowls at him and bounced backward against him. Max glares at him in lustfully. "Oh, really? Here I come!" He thrust him faster and harder to drives them both crazier and wild as they lost in pleasure, panting heavily. Conner wraps one of his arms around Max's neck from behind, "Oh god! Yes, yes! Faster!" He yelled. Conner was thanked that he have a soundproof in his room was settled by Batman and Superbeast who built it for him because he can't stand a sound from outside because of his super hearings. They kissing together until their orgasms got hit twice again, they came at the same time and Max knotted him twice. They start relax and cuddle together like a cute bear group.

"Let call Koe," Max grunts in exhausted on Conner's neck makes him giggles and called out his name as soon as Koe appears front of them with covers his black clawed-hand his eyes, "Yes, Conner?" Koe do not want to see his naked bodies front of him, for demon sake! "I want to know how dad and Konner doing up there at the watchtower..." Conner blushed lightly. Koe chuckles softly, "Yes. They're fine. Konner informed everyone that the heat season has begun. They already leave them alone for a full week, so you guys have five days left to go until your heat is gone. Do not worry about foods, we will bring it in." Conner nods, "Thanks. Oh, one more thing, can you ask dad and Konner to move in here together? Like stay one room for us because it would be easy for you guys to bring foods in at the same time." Koe paused and like his idea. "That's may not bad idea but that will be easy. I will ask them if they are agreed, we will move you four to the big room with a huge pillows like a nest." Max perk his ear at his last comment and look up at Koe, "Big room? Oh, we need that!" Koe burst out laughter and nods then vanished into nothing.


	9. Chapter 9: All together in one huge room

Up at the watchtower, Superman snuggles his mate closer against his chest in his sleep until a sound of demon voice makes open one of his eyes to look up who dare to disturb them in their sleep, turn out it was Koe who appeared above them, thankfully, they are under cover with a blanket. "What is it, Koe?" Superman grunted and lift his head away from the top of his son's head. "Conner asked me to see how you two doing because he is worried about you two." Superman smiled at the name he mention was one of his sons, "Ah, we forgot to informed him about heat season.." Koe smiled at the father of three, "Do not worry, he is with Max as a mate now." Superman blink once but twice, "So, they are mated as claimed?" Got a nod respond from Koe. The demon male nodded, "Ah, Conner asked me if you two can move in with them while we can move you four to the big room will be enough for you guys to be comfortable because he said it would be easy for us to bring the foods to you at the same time. What do you think, Superman?" Superman thought about Conner's idea and nods, "That's would be perfect. Konner? I know you're awaken and what do you think of your brother's idea?"

Konner peek up at his father/Alpha, "Sounds perfect. Koe, takes us there, please. The one I made for everyone who are in the heat." Koe nods and turns into a big bat shadow to wraps his wings around them as disappeared away from the room to the huge room. They appeared on the huge nest pillows and Koe released them and vanished to pick Superboy and Match up from the other room and drop them off to join them as super-family time. Superman and Superbeast looks up at the appearance of the bat shadow, unlocked the wings widely to let Superboy and Match fall down onto the pillow nest as soon as Koe vanished. Konner snickers at their annoyed looks from his twin brothers, "My my, you two aren't in the mood, are we, brothers?" He teasing them but yelped as he was yanked and end up onto his father's lap, "Leave them alone, Ken-EL," He kissed him on the lips then looks up at them, "Hello, sons. Everyone's okay?" Conner blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Yes, dad. That heat...It won't leave me alone and it turn me horny as out of the control," He grunted and buried into the pillow.

Max smirked at his mate, "Aww, but you enjoy it, little wolf." Grabs him and yanked him onto his laps, "Dad?" Superman turned his head attention to his new son, Mar-EL. "Yes, son?" He tilted his head to Konner and Conner and lift his four fingers will give his father a hint. Superman stared and grinned darkly which makes Conner and Konner crawls away from them against the behind of the wall, staring at their mates. Their mind could be say 'Scary.' They were dragged and end up on doggy style front of each other by their alphas. Conner and Konner face to face each other and their mates end up behind them, rubs their members against their cheeks makes them flushed cutely.

The alphas looks at each other then down at them, "Are you ready, our cute omegas?" Their voice in lustfully as same time as if they can read their mind like a telepathy. Their entrances got slammed in with a one full thrust shot like a bullet makes them moans loudly in pleasure, "Daddy/Alpha!" Both omegas said at the same time then turned themselves lost in their mind as they went blank, their eyes can see a stars but lustfully. Their ass got pouncing faster in higher and higher speed and their cheeks got spanked by their alphas makes their members got hardest. The Omegas start kissing each other which makes their Alphas gasped and went mad and their mind took over by their animal instincts. Superman wraps his fingers around Superbeast's member to stroke him makes him mewls in pleasure while kissing his brother, Superboy who got stroked his member by his mate, Match. Superbeast pulled himself away from his brother who whimpers at loss of kiss from his brother, he wraps one of his arms around Superman's neck and push himself against his chest to force him to sit down, look at Conner and beckon him to come closer to him. Max helps Conner to get closer to them as soon as Konner placed his hand on Conner's head and lower down front of his cock. Conner finally understood what Konner wants and took the member in his mouth then bouncing up and down while Konner moans lightly while Superman keep thrusting upward his entrance faster. Conner gags as the member went deep into his throat and swallows it harder while his hole was pounced by Max.

Omegas came, Conner swallows the seed and licks a few drips of cum from his brother's member while his white cums hits on the pillow below them as soon as their alphas filled their seeds inside them and knotted them together and fall down on their mates' backs and lay down on their sides in exhausted, "Geez..That...was...awesome..." Conner pants in heavily, others haven't say anything but agreed with what've he said. Indeed, it was awesome.


	10. Chapter 10: End of the full week

In the full week has final come to end, they took a shower to clean them off while leave Koe and his crew to clean up in the full room when they left the room. Konner cooked some breakfast for four of them. The team and mentors will return in the afternoon. It was so silence without say anything since the heat season week. Konner sets their breakfast food plates front of them and take a seat next to Kal-EL who eats his breakfast quietly. "So..." Conner was the one who broke the silence, "The week... the heat is gone and we have our mates..." He blushed deeply while eating his breakfast while the others hums in agreement without say anything. "Maybe...we can do that again together...sometimes? I mean it was fun.." They paused and looks at each other. Konner rubs his chin with his left hand, "True. It was awesome. We end up have several rounds, never stop. You are so wild animal than me, pa.." He flushed his cheeks cutely. Kal-EL grins at his pout on his son/mate's face.

"I can't help it because of your adorable face makes me want to pounce you on 24/7." Kal-EL said with a cheerful and kissed his cheek gently who rolls his eyes but smiles at his mate but blushed at his last comment. Max chuckled, "I agreed with dad. You and Konner are so damn cute when you two make an adorable pouts like a little wolf cubs who want to bite our heads off but you enjoy it anyway." Both omegas blushed deeply but glares at their alphas. "So, what do you think, guys?" Conner asked them curiously. Konner shrugs his shoulders, "Why not? We can do that someday with or without the heat seasons as long as we have a room with a soundproof..." He paused and cursed at himself for forgot about his other father, Batman. God, Batman will kill them with one scary glare. Superman raised his eyebrow at his mate, "What's wrong?" Konner gave his alpha a deadpanned look, "Batman." Makes them fell into silence of the deep sea but their minds with two words, 'We're screwed.'

~The end~


	11. Chapter 11: Greetings

"That story of "Twin love" that belong to Blue-hart's idea. I wrote it for him. If you ask that story is mine, then no. It is belong to Blue-hart because it is a gift to him, that's why I wrote it. Now, the mention of 'Secret bonus' from the first chapter. Have you figured out yet? Secret bonus which mean it is involved Superman and Superbeast to be in it." The author grinned cheerfully, "Hey, Blue! I hope you like that story!" Pats Blue's head gently. "Now, Chrisina, if you're out there somewhere since I got your review about Bat-family who will be overprotective of Superboy. Please pm me with your own account because we need a discussion about your idea. It would be hard for me how to contact you without a fanfiction account." He raised his eyebrow, "Anyway, girl. I will hold your idea in the near future. Now, I hope you guys have a good day!" The wind wraps around him as vanished.


End file.
